The present invention relates to a controller unit of an automotive air conditioning apparatus that can perform switching of inside and outside air.
A related controller unit of an air conditioner used as an automotive air conditioning apparatus can select a cooling mode, a heating mode, a dehumidifying mode and a ventilating mode.
A passenger such as a driver operates various switches provided for this controller unit and selects the above-mentioned various control modes provided for this air conditioner, whereby he can obtain air condition of his desire.
In such the automotive air conditioning apparatus, in case that the air conditioning apparatus is set in a dehumidifying defrosting mode under the state of high humidity where fog is easy to be produced on a window glass, it is generally proposed that the mode is detected and a resistant value of a temperature setting resistor is changed thereby to make a cooling state by setting the lowest temperature and make operation of a compressor possible. An object of this apparatus is to realize a surely anti-fog function by giving a dehumidifying effect using an evaporator together with defrosting action by air flow, and this apparatus includes a mode detecting switch that sets the resistant value for setting a temperature in the defrosting mode to a value in which the operation of the compressor is possible.
When the defrosting mode is thus selected in the automotive air conditioning apparatus, it is desirable that a cooling compressor is driven and the air dehumidified by the evaporator is blown on the front glass. In this case, when the defrosting mode is selected, it is desirable that drive of the above compressor is automatically started.
Further, such an the automotive air conditioning apparatus is proposed in which an outside air intake mode that takes automotive outside air in an automobile and an inside air circulating mode that circulates inside air are generally set, the outside air intake mode is automatically selected when the defrosting mode is selected in order to perform the anti-fog control.
Generally, in the automotive air conditioning apparatus so constituted that the outside air intake mode is automatically selected when the defrosting mode is selected, a controller for selecting the defrosting mode and a controller for selecting the outside air intake mode or the inside air circulating mode are separately provided.
Therefore, in the related apparatus, a sensor switch for detecting selection of the defrosting mode is provided, and an actuator is operated on the basis of ON of this sensor switch thereby to switch from the inside air circulating mode to the outside air intake mode.
However, in case of this constitution, the sensor switch, the actuator, and electrical circuits for their drive are required, so that a problem of high-cost is caused.
An object of the invention is to provide, by a simple constitution, a controller unit of an automotive air conditioning apparatus that can switch from the inside air circulating mode to the outside air intake mode at the time of defrosting mode selection.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A controller unit of an automotive air conditioning apparatus comprising:
a first controller including a first switching operation unit provided movably between different mode switching operation positions to perform a switching operation between an intake mode for taking outside air in and an inside air circulating mode for circulating inside air;
a second controller including a second switching operation unit for performing a switching operation among at least two different air conditioning modes that are different from the modes in the first controller; and
a cable which is coupled between the first controller and the second controller, and changes, when the air conditioning mode of the second controller is switched to the predetermined mode by the second switching operation unit, the mode switching operation position of the first switching operation unit according to the switching operation by the second switching operation unit.
(2) The controller unit according to (1), wherein the cable, when the second switching operation unit switches the air conditioning mode to the predetermined mode, changes the position of the first switching operation unit from the mode switching operation position in the inside air circulating mode to a mode switching operation position in the outside air intake mode.
(3) The controller unit according to (1), wherein
the second switching operation unit is provided movably between mode switching operation positions in a defrosting mode for performing anti-fog control and in a undefrosting mode for not performing anti-fog control, and
the cable, when the second switching operation unit is operated from the mode switching operation position in the undefrosting mode to the mode switching operation position in the defrosting mode, changes the mode switching operation position of the first switching operation mode.
(4) The controller unit according to (2), wherein
the second switching operation unit is provided movably between mode switching operation positions in a defrosting mode for performing anti-fog control and in a undefrosting mode for not performing anti-fog control, and
the cable, when the second switching operation unit is operated from the mode switching operation position in the undefrosting mode to the mode switching operation position in the defrosting mode, changes the mode switching operation position of the first switching operation mode.
(5) A controller unit of an automotive air conditioning apparatus comprising:
a first controller including a first switching operation unit provided movably between different mode switching operation positions to perform a switching operation between an intake mode for taking outside air in and an inside air circulating mode for circulating inside air;
a second controller including a second switching operation unit for performing a switching operation among at least two different air conditioning modes that are different from the modes in the first controller;
a cable which is coupled between the first controller and the second controller, and transmits, when the air conditioning mode is switched to the predetermined mode by the second switching operation unit in the second controller, the switching operation by the second switching operation unit to the first switching operation unit;
holding mechanism provided to the first switching operation unit, which can hold the mode switching operation position in the inside air circulating mode and can change the mode each time the operation is performed; and
release mechanism provided to an end of the cable on the first switching operation unit side and to the first controller, which releases, when the first switching operation unit is held in the inside air circulating mode by the holding mechanism, the holding of the holding mechanism and changes the inside air circulating mode into the intake mode.
(6) The controller unit according to (5), wherein the holding mechanism includes:
a return spring for energizing the first switching operation unit to an original position;
a cam groove having an approximately V-shaped fitting portion, which is provided to one of the first switching operation unit and a base member in which the first switching operation unit is movably provided; and
a lock member of which one end is attached to the other of the first switching operation unit and the base member, and a free end of the lock member is moved relatively along the cam groove according to movement of the first switching operation unit and fits to the fitting portion thereby to hold the mode switching operation position in the inside air circulating mode.
(7) The controller unit according to (6), wherein the release mechanism includes a lock releasing member that releases, when the free end of the lock member is fitted to the fitting portion, its fitting of the free end by the operation of the cable.